Define Living
by novembers.lost
Summary: He's name was Destory, and he was my mystery. He'd talk to me, but keep his distance. He'd befriend me and ignore me. What happens when one day I heard him talk to his brother. It was a live or die situation.
1. Prologue

Introduction.

Call me Sara Eve, because honestly I don't think you want to beat yourself up trying to remember my full name. So, I'll say it once because my family has an amazing tendency of calling me by my full name, which I hate. Sara Evelyn Maria Browns. Maria is my middle name, Browns is my last name, the names before that, and there you go…My first name. Sara Eve clearly comes from Sara Evelyn. You'll just have to fallow. Like everyone, I dreamt. I dreamt of living a great life. I dreamt of moving to Sydney, Australia. I dreamt of being loved and happy. But most of all, I dreamt to be known. I want to world to know who I was, but my dreams don't always come true now don't they? I wanted to be ok with myself, and to finally accept my flaws, and for that I needed to know that others accepted them as well. Maybe life isn't supposed to be so great all the time. Maybe we're not supposed to live everyday like there's no tomorrow. Maybe the one guy you thought was the one really wasn't in the end. I guess we all get these random ass moments in life where you just stop and wonder _'where the hell am I supposed to be in life?'_ and absolutely no one is going to answer you, because no one knows. It's kinda like going on a quest. You have no clue where you're going. You just know when you get there. It makes absolute no sense. Or maybe it's more like a video game each level you get closer to where you got to get in life. Sort of like Super Mario Bros. they have to rescue the princess, and each level they get closer to her? I hope I'm not getting you all confused. All I'm trying to say is we have no clue where we're going in life, and when the end is near. Well know I should probably stop the whole ranting progress and tell you about my upside down life. So welcome to …

**Sara Evelyn's Wildlife.**

I just want you all to know, my life isn't quite what I expected it to be. I'm sure you would all agree. It's barbaric, but at the same time, outstanding. I'm sure you'll soon understand.

* * *

_so this is what im hoping to become a new story. _  
_the introduction doesn't give much information but trust me the chapters will feed you._  
_reviews would be adorable.  
i'd like __to know if this sounds like a good start?_  
_lexie chanelle._


	2. High School Drama

**Level 01 – High School Drama**

"Sara Evelyn Maria Browns! Wake up. You don't want to be late on your first day at your new school! Come on, move it!" Mom's bubbly cheers swung from one ear to the other. Mom's shake-Sara Eve-Up Routine…Pure torture in the sweetest ways of her, and you heard her correct, new school. What happened is she got fired a few months ago, but she got over it because she hated her boss. She decided to move to Sydney. Yes, Sydney, Australia. At first, I was excited, because it's always been a dream of mine to move here, but not when all the packing happened, and I had to say my entire farewell to all my best friends from Pre-K. Seriously, that was hell of a hard thing to do. And also, that was one hell of a journey to get here. I'm not going threw that for a long time. So sincerely going to a new school in a place you have no clue about, sucks.

Here comes another toss if I don't show a call of rise and shine. So, I guess it's time to jazz up. "Sara…" Mom started slowly but my unanimated voice of the moment cut her off. "Hush and puff. The shower is down the hall. I'll be out in half and hour. You're driving my ass to school, where did you put the towels?" I'm lucky my mom isn't a bitch. She's a giant teddy bear, but she's as small as a tooth pick. She never grounds me, but she spoils me like crazy it's sad. "The towels are in the cupboard beside the random wall sweetie, and if you want to get a ride, you better buy me a coffee." She winked and let me drop back on my bed. Well then nice to know I got money I didn't find yet. I sat straight in my bed and look around at an unfamiliar red and black bedroom, this really is an adjustment. Oh, and one thing amazing about Australia, there money is totally supper color awesome! "Miss Browns! What about the half an hour shower? Come on. Chop chop!" Mom has to chill now, I guess to the shower I go.

The shower has to get tuned up, that's something I hope my mom noticed. The water hits hot to ice cold. It did its duty to wake me up, that's a fact. Reaching for my violet towel to wrap it around my wet figure, I noticed my mom was on the toilet. "Thanks for making yourself comfortable while I'm in the shower, mom." I muttered, as I walked pasted her and back into my new bedroom. "You're welcome." She giggled.

I walked to my room slowly after my shower; lack of sleep always hits me then. I have to admit, the hardest part of leaving Montreal, was trying to say goodbye to this guy you were about to hook up with, ya that was pretty hard to do. For sure I'll find some cute guy to flirt with or something. In plus it's not like I'm an ugly girl or anything. I'm actually kind of different then anyone else so it's kind of an advantage I guess. Well, more like an _"I want to meet that weird girl"_ buzz from everyone.

So here's one thing you have to know about my mom. She's a complete lunatic. She's not sane. She should have been in the loony bin five years ago. I do give her credit though; raising a kid on your own is quite the job. My father, whom I've never met, is in jail. My mom told me stories about him, and I'm not quite sure I'd ever want to meet him. Yes he's my father and all, but the things he did are unforgettable. Witch is one reason why I say my mom's a complete nut. Well, I am exaggerating. My mom is quite the normal human. She's just different, witch causes me to wonder.

I dried off, got dressed and headed for the kitchen. "Mom did you take my blow dryer again?" I asked as I open the refrigerator and pored myself a glass of milk.

"Yes I did honey. It should be on my dresser in my bedroom."

"Alright, thanks" I replied heading for her room with my glass of milk.

"Sara! Hurry up though. I woke you up late today, and you kind of only have half an hour to get ready. So no crazy long make-up time" She yelled from the kitchen, and I heard her childish laugh from here.

I exhaled loudly as I grabbed my blow dryer and headed back to my room.

We've been in Sydney for a month, so I was getting used to the time change and everything. Clearly, my mom isn't. She over sleeps like it's her new job. Well next week my mom is starting her new career, witch I don't see why she's so excited. She's in epidemiology, trust me, it's boring. She's does scientist who study cancer, epidemics, viruses, stuff like that.

I blow dried my jet black hair and curled it all to one side. I loved my hair, it went down to my waist straight, and curled it stopped just bellow my breasts. I was pale, but I frequently applied blush to make myself seem more lively. Eye liner, mascara and that's all I had time to do before my mom barged into my room and dragged me into her new jaguar xkr. The nicest car she's owned so far.

"I told you, no long make-up time." She chuckled as she started the ignition.

I flipped open the visor to get the mirror and applied a bit of lip gloss. "I barely had time to do anything." I complained as the car started to pull out of our driveway. I zipped open my new zebra backpack I forced my mom to buy me online and place my little make up bag in the front. I wasn't looking forward to going to school, but it had to be done. I was hoping I wouldn't stand out to much. I put on a long pink shirt that went long down my waist to my knees. It was sort of like a T-shirt dress. The designs on it switch from jaguars to zebra's. It was surely not something you'd see everyday. Then again, I didn't really know how teenagers dressed like here in Sydney.

My mom pulled in front of a large building I didn't bother looking at since I knew I had to see everyday of my life till I graduated. "Well here you do sweetie. You're new school." I looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile once I saw she was frowning. "Mom, I'll be waiting for you when schools out. I'll tell you all about my day." I smiled lively as I grabbed my book bag and headed out of the car. I was French, and you could tell. My Quebec accent would surely stand out in a crowd of Australians but they'd get used to it.

I was walking into my new school and noticed everyone staring at me, but I tried to ignore it. My mom was gone, and I was left standing in front of the main office waiting for the secretary. "Hi, how can I help you?" A young women voice talked from behind a wall as she popped her head around the corner to see who it was. "Hi, I'm Sara Evelyn Browns. You know the new student from Montreal. I moved her during summer?" I talked as if she knew who I was, knowing she didn't and probably never heard my name before she just nodded and walked towards an unknown door.

An elderly woman walked out to greet me and told me to fallow her. "So you're Sara Evelyn, how nice to meet you." She talked she waved to a chair in front of her desk for me to sit in. "Sara Eve, call me Sara Eve." I said with a light smile. "Nice to meet you too" I said wanting to be polite. "So, I know the mailing address where mixed up so you never got your schedule so here you go." She said lightly as she handing me a yellow paper with normal black writing on it. I scanned threw it, looking at my classes and my door numbers and smiled back at her. "Thank you. I'm so sorry for all the trouble, but it there any way you could warn my…" I looked back down at my schedule to see my first class then looked back up. "…my physical education teacher that I might be a little late, and that I didn't bring my gym clothes." I said with a slight apologetic grin. "That wouldn't be a problem, it reasonable." She smiled with a little laugh as she walked threw a door and told me to fallow.

We stopped in front of the same young women who greeted me at the front and she warned my physical Ed teacher. "You'll be sitting out your class today." She said as they told me to carry on.

I walk down the hall. First looking for my locker witch apparently got filled up with someone else's girly stuff without a lock. I showed no mercy as I shot all the stuff on the hallway floor and put in all my stuff in. I had an obsession with Zebra's so I did put in my Zebra mirror with my Zebra print locker shelf. I hanged my backpack up and looked my locker with a checker locked. I placed all the stuff I shot out of my locker in a nice little pill for whoever pink school supply it was, and walked down again looking for the gym.

I found my class and walked it. It was a mixed boys and girls class. I slightly frowned to myself as I seen sweaty fat guys running after a ball. It was a disappointment. The girls were all slim and athletic and I felt ashamed that I had a bit more meat then them, but I still fit perfectly fine it a size two jeans. The teachers ran up to me, it was a guy no surprise. He was slim and looked a bit like a body builder, but I tried to ignore his body as I looked at him run towards me. "So, you're Sara Evelyn. I got the warning, no worries. You're just going to half to sit out this class." He smiled and went on with his speech. "So since this is your first class, I would like you to introduce yourself to everyone." He whistled and told everyone to sit where they were before I had time to reply to his suggesting.

"Everyone this is your new classmate." He smiled as he looked at me, everyone's eye looked at me and they started to whisper. "Hi, I'm Sara Evelyn. Call me Sara Eve or Sara. I'm from Montreal." I said loudly not knowing what else I should be saying. I caught a glimpse of a few cute guys, but they seemed too cute to befriend me. "She'll be sitting out this class, but I'm sure she'll be with us tomorrow." He explained to his class as he told me to sit down on a bench behind him.

Clearly, Physical Education was a boring class, and so was my English class I had right after. Lunchtime came by and I was heading back to my locker to put my English stuff back when I heard a loud girlish yell coming from the direction I was walking to. "Some stupid bitch took all my stuff out of my locker!" The girlish yelling continued as I stumbled upon a blond preppy girl with a short mini skirt and a pink blouse. "Sorry." I said as I pushed myself past her and got into my locker.

"Are you that stupid bitch who took my locker?" She wined, over and over again. I sighed to myself and ignored her. "Answer me!" She yelled as she slapped me. I stood there shocked for a moment and turned to face her. I was smiling as I looked into her eyes. "My locker number said 158, this is locker 158. I think you're the one with the wrong locker." I looked straight at her with a wicked smile.

A bunch of her preppy friends started to get behind her and I sight to myself again. "Is there something wrong with looking for a not used locker?" She asked as she looked at me angrily. "Is there something wrong with using a lock?" I replied as I closed my locker properly and walked away.

There was a small crowd who started to surround us but I just walked past them. "Don't walk away from me, bitch! Do you know who I am?" I yelled but I completely ignored her. A guy caught up beside me and introduced himself, and I looked at him and smiled with satisfaction. He was an adorable blue eye, blond hair cutie. "Hi William, I'm Sara Eve."

"Gosh, no need to introduce yourself. We practically heard your name going threw the hallway at the first break. It's not hard to tell with your French accent." He smiled as we walked to the cafeteria.

"You got to be kidding, I'm already that famous." I laughed a bit and smiled back at him.

"I must say, you stand out with your nice clothes and original look." He smiled as he ordered his food and waited for me.

"Oh my, I was hoping I wouldn't." I frowned and ordered myself a chicken burger with a Pepsi.

"How 'bout you sit with me and a few of my friends." He offered as I fallowed him to where he sat.

He sat down, and I sat down beside him in an empty seat. "Guys, you all heard of Sara Evelyn." He shouted at them and they all looked up at me. "Sara Eve." I corrected as they all stared. "We know, we heard of her." They talked to Will as if I wasn't sitting right beside her. "I also heard of what happened with Summer and her." Another guy shouted from across the table. "What's her problem anyways?" I asked William in a whisper, but he just burst out laughing.

"You haven't heard of Summer?" He yelled and I frowned.

"No, was I supposed to, wasn't like her name was carved into my locker or anything." I said as I frowned again.

"She's like the high school drama queen, and a total hottie." He said, and then continued. "Well before you showed up that is." He smiled as he nudged my shoulder. All his friends where just eating and looking at us.

I unwrapped my chicken burger and started to eat till Summer walked into the cafeteria and everyone flung there heads towards her.

"Aw, William why are you sitting with the slut? Come on, look at her. She just looks desperate for sex." She coughed as she past by and sat a table down from us. I laughed to myself as I finished my chicken burger. Clearly, I was still a virgin. I wasn't sure in her case. The guys ignored her like I did and we finished up all are food. We joked around about guy stuff, that I was surprised I was into as we waited for the third class bell to ring.

The bell rand and we all headed to class. I had my chemistry class with one of the guys I hung out with at lunch. He introduced himself as Cameron, and he told me to ignore Summer. If he hasn't noticed, I bet him to his advice.

Chemistry went by and I didn't have to introduce myself. Seems that one of Summer's friends already warned my teacher that I was a bitch. I laughed and so did Cameron once the teacher assigned me to the last seat at the left. Cameron sat beside me and we ended up talking the whole period.

Bell rang. We got up and left, and headed to our next class. I walked to my locker and Summer was now in the locker beside me. It wasn't quite the first day of school I was expecting, but Summer did, once again, start yelling at me. I tried ignoring her till she started to pull on my hair.

"You love to make a scene, don't you?" I asked politely as I pushed her off me.

"You just don't know me very well." She complained as she grabbed for my hair again. Moments like this, I wished I was bold. "William is mine. You don't dare try and hook up with him." She bitched some more.

"Don't worry. He's not my type anyways." I reassured her, and pushed her away from me once again. A crowd started to form around us and I couldn't get away this time since Summer was still hanging onto my hair. William stood in front of the circle and looked at both of us.

"William!" Summer yelled as she let go of my hair and pushed me away. "Tell your new friend to keep her hands off me." She barked at him as she ran away. I frowned disappointingly and grabbed my history stuff.

I walked to class alone and sat down where the teacher assigned me. I listened and got threw my class like all my other ones. Class ended and my first day of school was done. This wasn't what I expected as a first day of school in Sydney, Australia, but it's what happened.

I headed to my moms car and said goodbye to William since he walked with me. I shot my backpack in the back and sat in shotgun. I didn't know what waited for me the next day of school, and I don't think anyone was waiting for it.

* * *

_Gosh, so this sounds quite a bit like the begining of my other story Breaking News.  
__You know with the new school and new start and all.  
But I'm totally going somewhere new with this.  
It's hoping to be a more apocalyptic story. c:  
Reviews and i'll love you forever.  
Favorite and I'll marry you. c:  
Well it would make me amazingly happy.  
Long chapter, i'll admire it. _

**_lexie chanelle. _**


	3. Average Teenage Life

_alright, before you start off. im thinking of deleting this story off of fanfiction.. because im planing on making it a zombie story instead of a vampire story. :/ I'll let you read on but let me know if i should delete or not. _

**_lexie chanelle_**

* * *

"How was your first day of school sweetie?" My mom asked as she analyzed my horrid expressions.

"Could have been better…" I complained as I pulled the seat belt over me.

"I don't see how it could get any better, who were you walking with. He looks pretty decent."

Knowing my mom, she just called him hot. I ignored her comment and didn't bother replying. I had chemistry homework and a bit of English homework, so I told myself that I could concentrate on that for the night. Mom pulled into our drive way, and I headed into my room with my backpack. I sat down at my new computer desk and stared at the ceiling for a while, till my mom barged into my room jumping around.

"Gosh, Sara, you'll never guess who just called me." She yelled all bubbly, as she hugged me tightly taking me out of my dazed moments. "Who called you?" I asked sounding more annoyed then I intended. She seemed a little insulted and her smile fell a bit but she didn't let me out of her hug. "Work dear!" She replied less cheerfully then before. "I'm starting tomorrow. They said they might need my help." She continued, and I didn't bother interrupting her. "But it wasn't the doctor office that called me like they were supposed to. It was a group of scientist. They said they were all hired by the government. Isn't that strange? They said they'd pay me double the amount the hospital was paying. " She concluded as she walked out of my room.

At the time, this didn't bother me at all, but it should of. I should have been worried. I didn't know, how was I supposed to know? I was having an odd day so the news didn't seem to sink in then. I ate supper with my mom in the kitchen, it was a quiet supper. No one spoke and afterwards I went back to my room to complete my homework. I feel asleep.

I don't quite remember what I dreamt but I recall zombies and popcorn. I was getting shake by my mom when I opened me eyes. "I'm up." I'm grumble when I look at the clock that blinked 5:30AM. "Is there a reason you woke me up so damn early. I only go to school at freaking eight." I asked her will she put me down. She smiled lightly and walked out of my room. I caught a glimpse of her white uniform she had to wear for work sometimes and I stood frozen in place.

"Mom!" I yelled at her as I suddenly felt more awake.

"Yes dear."

"Let's say there's a zombie up rage. Like a virus, or an infection of any kind. Would the government need you to study it? To find a vaccine? You know a cure?" I didn't know where that came up but my mom's uniform look like someone from my dream.

She laughed for about five minutes before she replied. "I supposed they would need me. I could tell them what formed it and how to prevent it." She looked at me trying to hold in her laugh. "But that's never going to happen." She busted out laughing and walked away.

I felt insulted by my own mother at this point, and I didn't bother arguing with her at this time of the morning. I walked to the bathroom, took out a towel and showered. The shower got fixed so the hot water running down my head and off my back felt relaxing. I had two and a half hours to spare, while trying to find a way to school for the day. I had my drivers, I am seventeen. I just never got around to finding a car and affording it.

I walked quietly back into my room and closed my door. I wonder why the government would need my mom. It's not like she's that important, like I know she find cures and stuff, but the chances the government would need her. I just don't understand. I walked to my closet and looked around a bit. I pulled out a long sweater dress. It was supposed to be colder today. I put on the long striped dark blue and peach shirt on and got my little dark blue boots out. I looked over at the time blinking 6:26. I still have about and hour and a half. I had plenty of time for make-up and hair.

My door opened and my mom walked in. She looked at my outfit and smiled. "I got you that outfit." She handed me a set of keys then walked out. I looked down at the small metal pieces in my hand and found two keys. One of them was obviously, the house key, I asked for it yesterday during our quiet supper. The other one I had no clue what it was. I opened my door and wondered around looking for my mom till I found her in the living room.

"What is this key for?" I asked as I lifted up the small silver key up.

"Go see for yourself." She smiled lightly, and I knew something was wrong with her, but I didn't want to bother her, so I walked off. I looked around in the house looking for what this key would open till I caught a glimpse out of the kitchen window. I ran to the front door and swung it open. I stood there for at least ten minutes in awe at the new car my mom had gotten me. It was nothing nice, just a T2 Volkswagen bus, but I loved it. I ran in it, and looked inside amazingly.

I walked back inside my house as a light lithe in my head. I walked to my mom hugged her like a five year and went to my room. I searched threw my whole closet till I came across my little yellow heart shaped box. I opened it to find that everything was still in place. I grabbed my book bag and put the box inside the front pocket and took out my make-up bag. I threw my make-up on my dresser and walked to my mirror and sat down. I didn't know what to do with my hair so I pinned my bangs back and let my hair wave down my sides. It was my natural hair, wavy long annoying hair. I managed it sometimes. I guess I managed it for today.

I put on my foundations slowly, then put on some blush and added my liquid eyeliner slowly on my eyelids. I concentrated on my top lids since it's where I used the most. I then put on mascara slowly, and added eye shadow. I looked over at the clocked that blinked 7:30. I clapped my hands together and walked to my backpack. I put my make-up bag beside my little yellow box and walked to my van. I noticed my mom already left for work and was disappointed that she didn't come and say bye. She's been acting strange.

I jumped in my van and tossed my bag onto the floor in back. I loved this van it was a pastel yellow and I couldn't wait to paint designs on it. It was going to be my hippy van. I parked in the student parking lot witch was pretty close to the main doors. I noticed a few eyes looking at my van but they could kiss my ass. I jumped in the back and took my little yellow box out. I stuck it under my drivers chair and open the side door to get out. I walked in the school as everyone kept looking at me.

It didn't take long before William and his friends found me. I was soon surrounded by his friends. Cameron stood beside me, while William stood on the other side. I couldn't decide witch one was cuter. William or Cameron, Will with his blue eyes and blond hair looks or Cameron for his bad ass, long hair and band shirts. Tough choice but it had to wait. The bell rang and the group quickly dissolved to just me and Cameron. I looked at him and smiled. "Hey, do you smoke?" I asked with a grin. He looked a little puzzled and shocked at my question and replied honestly. "Ye, I do. Do you?" He asked still shocked. "Yes, do you have an extra pack on you? Let's say I'll buy it off you." I asked, my mom was going to kill me, but it's hard to quit. I hadn't had a smoke in four months, but I still craved it.

Cameron handed me his pack and told me I didn't have to pay. I smiled and tapped his shoulder. "You're a babe, kid." I smiled and turned to my locker. I opened it quickly and shoved the pack on the top shelf as I grabbed my English stuff. I sat threw a boring class and headed to my locker. Got my gym clothes that I remembered to put in my bag last night and headed to gym class. I noticed William was in my class so we talked while playing basket ball. Well we managed to talk when we were close to each other that is.

Class went by and I walked to my locker and found Summer. I ignored her and opened my locker and grabbed my pack of smoke. "Smoking is bad for you." She warned me as if I didn't know that already. "Thanks, getting laid everyday is bad for you too. I'd get check for STD's if I were you." I flipped her off and walked out to my van.

I found Cameron standing beside my van as if he was waiting for me. I smiled inside as I felt my heart starting to beat faster. This was the time to fly like a kite. I ran up to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him into my van. I sat in the driver's seat and we drove off.

"You know William is going to wonder where you are." He looked at me oddly.

"A well, it's not like were dating." I offered and handed him a cigarette as I lit my own up. No worries, I don't shit out lighters, I just always have one on me. Habits are hard to break.

"True, so why did you kidnap me?" He asked as he felt a little more comfortable.

"Why were you by my bus?" I giggled like a five her old as I didn't let him time to answer "Reach under my chair there should be a little yellow box." I instructed him as he did as I told. He showed me the box and I smiled to myself. "Open it."

His eyes grew as he saw my stash of pot. I had got it just as we got here in Australia. Some guy walked buy selling this shit told me he had to get ride of it. I thought to myself it would be nice, I didn't do this in a while anyways. I parked my car by the water, where nobody seemed to be near and I jumped in the back with him. "You are a goddess." He hugged me and I smiled. We rolled ourselves a few joints and smoked them till we felt good. We talked about sex, and all our life problems. We talked about my mom, her job, the government, and crap like that. We finished it off and we both opened windows as the smell of pot filtered its way outside. We let my van air out as we both sat beside each other.

"So why did you move to Sydney?" He asked as he pulled me in closer to him.

"My mom got fired, you know. Booted out of the office and she wanted a change." I mumbled as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I didn't know what I was thinking and I'm not sure he did neither. I put my hand on his thigh to try and keep myself from falling completely on him.

"I see must suck shit saying goodbye to all your mates." He said as he looked at me with a small smile.

"It was hard, damn hard. I cried like a hurricane, but I haven't heard from them in months so they can fuck themselves." I growled as I tried to stand up. Cameron pulled me back down and we ended up kissing. It wasn't just a peck on my lips it was a full blown kiss. With the tongue, hands moving, body touching, and rolling on the floor. Once we stopped we both sort of paused for a while. "I'm so sorry." He practically yelled out at me as he sat up and closed his eyes.

After this we drove back to school in silence, and headed back to the group of guys we were supposed to be. It wasn't till Cameron slapped my ass that I noticed my sweater was low and my bra was showing. I pulled my sweater up quickly and left the table after a few seconds of sitting down. William ended up fallowing me and he looked at me hard in the eyes. "You smoked pot." He mumbled under his breath. "I can smell it and you look like hell." I smiled and punched his shoulder like I usually did. "It's my life, and I can fuck up like I want." I smiled and leaned on him for support. "You know this isn't going to be good." He whispered at me. "Fuck, I don't care. I'm in Australia. They can't stop me now. I'm Canadian, they can kiss my ass!" I yelled as I hugged him in a tight hug. He hugged me back and whispered to me. "Just be careful."

This is confusing, I have two amazing guys. I have Cameron who well is clearly, my type. Then William, who cares too much and would try and keep me safe, tough choice, and I have Summer who's nearly ram down my throat about Will. The bell rang and I headed to my locker for my history stuff. This class I knew I had to sit threw alone, but the thought of Chemistry with Cameron made me happy. The class went by slow, my buzz faded away, and I got assigned five pages of homework for not paying attention in class plus two sheets of homework assigned to the whole class.

"This is bullshit." I mumbled to myself as I walked back to my locker after class. "I have homework for no reason, what a cunt." I growled to myself as I slammed my locker open. "You smell like pot." I heard Summer complain beside me. I glanced at her and laughed. "And you smell like cheap perfume and sweaty underwear's. You don't hear me complain." I spit out as I grabbed my binder and walked to Cameron who was a few feet away from my locker.

"About this lunch time…" He started but I cut him off with a kiss. "That's fine, I liked it." I smiled as Summer looked at us disgusted. We both happened to flip her off as William walked by. Will chuckled to himself till he caught up with me and Cameron. "Wait what!" He yelled as he stopped and look at us both. "You guys both went and by the water, and didn't tell me?" He seemed disappointed as he started to walk again. "Sorry kiddo, didn't know if you wanted to come. You don't seem like the smoker type." I slid a lie and smiled apologetically.

The walk to Chemistry was quiet till William left. "I have a girlfriend." Cameron blurred as we entered the classroom. I stopped in front of my desk and looked at my hands for a while. "That's odd, why didn't you tell me?" I hide the slash of pain that went threw me and smiled up at him. "Because she doesn't come to this school." He looked away as he seated himself beside me. "What's her name?" I asked curious and a tad upset now. "Dakota." He never looked my way once. I got up and slapped him across the face and walked out of class.

Last class, is fine to skip in my rule book. I held my binder and pencils and books to my chest and walked quickly to my locker. I swung it open and put my crap in, and grabbed my backpack and my smokes. I walked to my van and slammed the door open and jumped in and started the car. William was standing outside talking to some redhead guy. Once he noticed me he ran up and stopped me from leaving.

"What's up?" He asked curious as he opened the passenger door and sat down.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class." I ordered him as I started my van.

"Free class? Nothing to do, aren't you supposed to be in chemistry." He replied amused.

"Well, get out of my car, then maybe I'll think of talking to you like a normal person." I replied amusingly back at him with a smile. "Nah, just joking…" I smiled and laid my head down on my steering wheel. I turn my car off as William pulled his legs up on my dashboard.

"So what's up Sara? Second day we meet and already you're having boy problems. I should have told you, but I thought you knew." William talked as if he was guilty and looked at me.

"Well, maybe you should have refreshed my memory. I was actually starting to like him. After lunchtime, and the whole kiss thing. I thought he just liked me. I didn't know anything about a girl called Dakota." I frowned as I lifted my head up to look at him.

"I should have, but I didn't, my apology." He frowned and sat up straight.

I dragged my hand to my bag and pulled out the pack of cigarettes Cameron gave me and took one out. My habit was getting back on track and my mom was going to kill me. The only thing I haven't done like before, is drink, and party. Get wasted. William just looked me up and down and faked a smile.

"I guess we could all say your head knocking yet a bad influence." He faked a smile again and opened the door to leave.

I grabbed his hand and told him to stay a bit longer. He bounced back in and sat back down.

"Why is Summer so obsessed with you?" I asked, once I remember when she was yelling at me that Will was hers.

"She's my ex. We went out for about two years, and then split up." He told me quietly as if someone was listening. "I got annoyed. She complained about everyone and expected me to do everything. She was a reckless blonde bimbo, just looking for a way to make her portrait better." He mumbled a tad disappointed.

"Did you like her?" I asked as I noticed he seemed a bit hurt talking about this.

"Gosh, she used to be normal, polite, cute, charming, and honest. The old Summer was never greedy, and she wouldn't have been such a bitch like she's been with you." He said as he faked a smile and opened the door and left without getting stopped.

I left the parking lot shortly after that and got home to find my mom in the kitchen crying. I walked up to her and sat down. "Mom, what's up? You haven't been yourself since you started work. Come on, what's going on." I said as I pulled her closer to me and hugged her. "Gosh, nothing dear, you'll know when the time comes." She smiled at me, and walked to the bathroom. I sat at the table for a bit thinking of school then decided to do all the chemistry homework I was packed with.

I walked to the living room afterwards and turned on the news channel.

"A new virus has been born. Scientist our still learning about it, please stay tone as we show you a few patients." I changed channels and started to watch a kid's channel. My mom made hamburgers for supper, and we ate when we were hungry.

A knocked at the door ruined my process of making a cheeseburger as I walked to the door to answer. Cameron was standing there and looked at me oddly. I looked at him, trying hold in my anger and frustration and told him to come in. I walked back to the kitchen and finished making my burger as I grabbed it and told him to fallow me.

"Who is it dear?" My mom yelled from her bedroom.

"School friend, some douche bag you'll have to meet." I yelled back at her from the hallway.

I opened my door and sat at my desk flipping my laptop open. "Why did you come over? Let alone how you know where I live." I asked a bit confused and still angry.

"First, it's not hard to find you with that van of yours." He chuckled as he sat down on my bed. "Second off, I wanted to apologies. Me and Dakota have been fighting for a while, and were on the verge of splinting. I guess, I wasn't thinking of all the pain she was putting me threw. And come on mate, we were stoned, you think I was thinking of Dakota's bullshit." He mumbled as he heard my mom walking in the hallway. I kept quiet as I listen to him talk. His voice was deep and husky and made me want to touch him all over again, but I told myself I wouldn't allow it. "Third off, I wanted to tell you that you're a very mysterious girl. You change. You seem like a stranger." He ranted off as I cut him off. "…because I am a stranger." I corrected him. "You've only known me for two days. Yet somehow we end up being wrapped up in this whole situation, don't you think it's a bit barbaric. I think you should leave. Try and fix things up with Dakota. You know, I can find someone, and you can leave me alone. Pretend today never happen. I can try. Trust me that kiss you gave me… damn it was passionate." I told him as I finished my burger and walked out of my room. Cameron fallowed me, and started to talk again.

"Dakota and I broke up. I noticed your van a few houses down from hers. I thought of coming to see you. Before you cut me off again, I want you to know that you wouldn't be just a rebound to get over her. Gosh she was a slut and a bitch." And I ignored him and cut him off again. "I'm not a bitch. You mean to say that giving the finger to someone, insulting them, being rude, and ignorance isn't a bitch move. Can I get a bit of what you're smoking I'm sure it's better then cocaine?" I finished as I got to the bathroom to wash my hands. My mom was sitting in the living room watching some sort of soap opera when she cut both of us off.

"Well, I'm waiting to get introduced." My mom coughed and smiled as we both swung around to look at her. I frowned and looked at Cameron who looked disappointed. "Mom this is Cameron, you probably won't see him around again, because he's gay. He just came by to tell me that he was sorry for leading me on and that he found out he was actually interested in man. It was heartbreaking. Trust me, but I'll be fine." I reassured her as I dragged him outside beside my van.

"Come on. Sara you're over exaggerating. I'm not gay, let alone would I never be seen around. I would come and see you everyday if I had the permission, and trust me I wouldn't let you down." He smiled lightly and I couldn't help but smile back. "Maybe some other time, right now. I'm disgusted with your face. I'd rather if you took you shoes off and walked home naked. Now leave me alone and go make a fool of yourself to the girl in pink who just walked by crying." I frowned as I waved my hand to a red haired girl with black jeans and a pink shirt.

Cameron held my shoulders and pushed me up against my van. "Listen to me for one second, won't you." He raised his voice as my eyes grew wider. "I wouldn't date you right away anyways! I like being your friend! Maybe you could play around, see how it goes. You wouldn't have to worry about a girlfriend now. Because I have known, let alone that it hurts to leave her. I want to get over that slut and find out what I want." He finished yelling and he let my shoulders go. I stood there for a bit just looking at him. "Let's just be friends, if we fuck around like today. Who cares! If someone catches us smoking on school property, or getting high, who cares?" He smiled at me and took a few steps back. "Know I'll see you at school tomorrow, and this time I'll bring the pack. Lunch time, same place?" She smiled as he gave me a friendly hug. I smiled back at him and agreed.

He walked off and I stood beside my van alone. I thought of everything that just went on. I felt special, yet so alone. So alone, I could rip my hair off and cry like a thunderstorm just torn down my house.


End file.
